


as deep as the sky

by swallowsmateforlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Intoxication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowsmateforlife/pseuds/swallowsmateforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A passed-out omega on the bathroom floor isn't exactly what Harry had in mind when he thought about taking a cute boy home. The idea of leaving Louis there, vulnerable and unresponsive, weighs guiltily at Harry's conscience. Turns out it's the best decision he'll ever make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as deep as the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryaresoulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/gifts).



> I sincerely hope you like this. I really liked writing it.
> 
> Thank you to the betas: [carol](http://wildebauch.tumblr.com), [susan](http://brokenpartsmightfit.tumblr.com), and my darling best friend [tori](http://gentleantics.tumblr.com) for all the help.
> 
> Please mind the "referenced sexual assault" tag. Nothing occurs and nothing is explicitly said but the possibility of an assault occurring is vaguely mentioned. 
> 
> Song title from "First Time" by Lifehouse.

Parties like this have never really been much of Harry’s thing. There are too many scents and there’s too much happening and it’s often overwhelming to Harry’s Alpha senses. Bodies grinding together, inhibitions lowered by alcohol, couples pairing off to hook up, everyone’s pheromones going  _ fucking wild  _ and Harry doesn’t know how other Alphas can stand to be in these types of situations.

Then again, he supposes, he’s heard stories of Alphas doing exactly the opposite –  _ not  _ being able to stand  it and losing themselves to the scent of omega, starting fights over claims of omegas, and making general assholes of themselves. He’s heard worse, too. Heard of omegas getting assaulted, of horror stories from Alphas who still hold those archaic beliefs that omegas should all submit when an Alpha demands it.

Harry will never be one of those Alphas.

That doesn’t make it any less overwhelming when he goes to parties like this, though.

Niall had begged Harry to come along, had said he needed backup on his quest to hook up with that pretty beta, Liam, from Niall’s music course. Harry had agreed, begrudgingly, because it had been some time since he’d been out for a few drinks and hanging out, but he was a little antsy as they walked up the street. He could hear the music already and the different scents in the air were already hitting him. He could smell alcohol and sweat, Alpha machismo and,  _ oh god,  _ delicious omega warmth in the air.

Harry’s nostrils flare as he takes deep breaths to calm his senses. It’s annoying to try to tune out the scents accosting him but he can do it. He’s gotten largely used to being aware of  _ everything  _ ever since he had presented as an Alpha and this would be no different.

“How do you know Liam is going to be here?” Harry asks as he and Niall approach the front garden of the house ahead of them.

“Asked him, didn’t I? Said he’d be here and I told him I’d come find him,” Niall says, coy grin on his face as they climb the front steps together.

Harry laughs at that. Niall has always been straightforward about everything he does or wants in life, and this is no different. He supposes if that hadn’t scared Liam off then Niall probably has a pretty good shot at getting what he’s after.

And it’s not that Niall’s only after one thing, no. Harry knows Niall’s been harbouring a crush on Liam for a long time now but he’s been holding back. From what Harry’s heard from Niall, Liam is shy and soft and Niall hadn’t wanted to scare him off. Harry’s not sure he’s ever seen Niall so smitten before and he really hopes it all works out for Niall this time. Liam is definitely cute, but not Harry’s type.

Harry’s type is the beautiful boy standing in the entrance hall, drink in hand, talking to a pretty girl animatedly, nearly sloshing his drink onto the floor. Harry stops in his tracks, losing Niall to the crowd already, as he watches the boy flick his fringe from his eyes. He’s got high, sharp cheekbones and eyes so blue Harry can see how bright they are from a distance. He’s stunning, and small, and curvy, and Harry is nearly floored with the delicious, warm scent that hits his senses.

He’s an omega.

Harry knew he shouldn’t have come tonight.

“Do you want to take a picture, mate?” The boy says, voice high and sharp as he speaks. Harry is stirred from his Alpha stupor, shaking his head a little as he focuses again.

“What?” He asks the boy, clearing his throat a little to regain himself. This isn’t the first time he’s been around a beautiful omega that’s captivated him. He can rein it in.

“ _ What _ ?” The boy mocks, tone sneering. “You wankers are all the same, aren’t you? Can’t have a drink and a laugh with a mate without one of you lot hulking around and puffing out your chests, can we?” He all but snaps and Harry takes a step back, hands up in a peace offering.

“Sorry, mate,” Harry says, shaking his head a little. “Didn’t mean anything,” he says, hurriedly stepping away to dip into the kitchen, a little stunned. It’s not that omegas are all docile, submissive, gentle little darlings, but Harry certainly wasn’t expecting that level of command coming from that small and pretty of a boy. In all honesty it only draws Harry’s thoughts back to the boy even more.

Harry knows he’s rather average sized for an Alpha; tall and muscular, broad and strong, but he doesn’t fit the bill in most of the other ways. He’s rather quiet and gentle himself, he supposes. He gets protective and a bit aggressive about the people he cares about; he feels that deep instinctual pull to find a mate and take care of him, but he’s never been one for the peacocking a lot of Alphas he knows engage in. Niall calls Harry a hopeless romantic with the way he wants a mate who he has a connection with that doesn’t lie only in biology.

He finds Niall shortly after slipping into the living room. Niall hasn’t yet found Liam by the looks of it and instead is talking with another Alpha friend of his, Bressie. If people call Harry a gentle Alpha they’ve never met Bressie. Bressie is the softest, gentlest, and biggest Alpha Harry’s ever met. If Harry didn’t know Brez on a personal level he’d likely be as nervous around him as the other Alphas in the room clearly are. Harry can smell it, and can’t help but to laugh because Bressie wouldn’t hurt a fly. He’s the chillest Alpha Harry knows, all calm and one to keep the peace rather than start shit.

Harry supposes it has to do with the fact that Bressie has found his life mate, Roz, and he’s hardly swayed by other Alphas and omegas around him these days.

“Niall,” Harry calls as he comes up beside his friend. “You know who that omega boy is? The one who was in the entrance when we came in?” He asks, trying to play it cool but the way Niall’s eyebrows shoot up gives away that Harry is anything but.

“I didn’t notice him,” Niall says, shrugging. Of course he wouldn’t. Niall’s a beta and wasn’t nearly bowled over by the scent and sight of the most beautiful omega Harry’s ever laid eyes on. “Is he in here somewhere?” Niall asks. Niall knows everyone.  _ Everyone.  _ There’s hardly anyone on campus they ever run into without Niall knowing or knowing by association, and it’s baffling to Harry how Niall can get around so much to make these connections. He’s a people person by nature and can bounce from place to place and make friendships and it’s amazing to watch.

Harry glances around the room for a moment to see if he can spot the boy from the door. He does, and Harry’s stunned all over again. The boy is gorgeous and sharp and shockingly beautiful. Harry wants to bury his face in the boy’s hair and breathe him in, wants to fit his big hands around that tiny waist and hold him close, wants to let his inner Alpha take over.

He’s never felt like this before – not to this level.

“There,” he says, pointing out to the boy who is sat on the arm of the sofa, looking up from under his lashes at another man – an Alpha. Harry feels a bubble of possessiveness rise in his chest and he frowns at himself. He’s better than this. He doesn’t even know this boy. There is utterly no reason to be feeling this way.

“On the sofa? That’s Louis. I think he’s a theatre major or something like that,” Niall explains and Harry can practically feel Niall’s eyes on him. “You okay, mate? You look a little…” he trails, and Harry looks at Niall only to see him frown.

“A little what?” Harry asks, frowning right back at him.

“A little Alpha-y,” Niall says with a smug grin and Harry wants to smack it off but he just gives Niall a jab of his elbow instead.

“He’s beautiful,” Harry says, eyes drifting back to watch the boy – Louis – again.

“Uh huh,” Niall says, full of mockery. “You better get in there before that guy snags him,” Niall smirks, crude and laughing. Harry glares.

“He’s not for ‘snagging’, Niall,” Harry tells him, frowning softly. That’s one of those Alpha stereotypes Harry hates – that Alphas only want one thing, that omegas are disposable and something to be conquered once and sent on their way. Harry doesn’t want that.

He also doesn’t want this other Alpha currently talking to Louis to make any moves, so Harry supposes there are parts of being an Alpha he really doesn’t have as much a handle on as he’d like.

Harry distracts himself by talking with Niall and Bressie for a bit before he heads to the kitchen to get himself a drink. Niall’s on his mission to find Liam tonight and Bressie and Roz are stepping out soon, so Harry supposes he’s on his own for now until he heads home alone or with a defeated Niall. Neither option is very appealing.

He’s bumped in the hip as he’s grabbing a beer from the fridge, standing straight to see Louis shimmying past him to get at the spread of hard liquor on the bench top. He stumbles a little, giggles as he holds onto the bench to steady himself. He’s trashed.

“Careful,” Harry says as he closes the fridge and twists off the top of his beer bottle. Louis looks over at him, raises his eyebrows as he gives Harry a once over.

“I’m fine,” Louis tells him, followed by a small giggle as he reaches for a bottle of vodka and twists off the cap. “You gonna go all Alpha on me and tell me what else to do?” Louis asks, popping his hip as he stands there and mixes his drink. Harry tries, he really tries, not to let his eyes wander down Louis’ back and over the gorgeous, full curve of his arse, but Harry is not as strong a man as he thought he was.

“Just trying to be nice,” Harry says, taking his eyes back up to Louis’ face. Louis is wasted, it’s easy to see, but Harry doesn’t fancy pissing off a drunk omega who’s already got enough bark as it is.

“Go be nice to someone who’s going to let you in his pants, then,” Louis chirps, bringing his glass to his lips and sipping before he slips off again and out of the kitchen. Harry balks, but he supposes he can’t be too offended. He’s sure Louis deals with more Alphas only interested in his arse than not, so Harry can’t really blame Louis for being on guard with him like that.

Later, with his beer finished and people starting to clear out, Harry excuses himself from his conversation out in the back garden to find his way to the loo. He’s had to pee for a while now but watching Liam blush when Niall took his hand was far too entertaining. Liam is a sweet, pretty beta and Harry can see why Niall likes him.

Harry pushes his way through a few people lingering in the hallway before nudging the bathroom door open and flipping the light on. He freezes when his eyes land on Louis curled on the floor, head lolled back against the lip of the bath.

“Shit,” Harry says as he closes and locks the door behind him. “Louis, are you okay?” Harry asks as he comes to crouch down to the boy. He doesn’t respond and Harry frowns, presses his hand to Louis’ forehead. He feels clammy and warm, murmurs something unintelligible.

Harry doesn’t smell vomit, doesn’t think Louis’ been sick, but he’s certainly not well, either. Drank too much, not known his limit. Harry’s skin crawls thinking about what might have happened if another Alpha had stumbled into this bathroom.

“Louis, come on,” Harry says, patting his cheek gently to rouse him. “You need to go home.” He watches as Louis’ blue eyes blink open slowly, unfocused as they settle on Harry’s face. He frowns, makes to push at Harry’s chest but in his condition he has the strength of a butterfly.

“Go’way,” Louis murmurs, shifting a bit like he means to try to get up.

“You’re wasted, mate,” Harry tells him, sighing a little. “Let’s get you home, hm? You gotta tell me where you live,” he says, standing again and reaching out for Louis’ hands. “Up you get,” Harry says as he tugs a little. Louis’ floppy and nearly dead weight. Harry really doesn’t fancy picking up this already scrappy omega, no matter that he knows he has the strength to do it.

“M’fine,” Louis says, finally finding his legs and helping himself up when Harry pulls at his hands again. He stumbles, spilling himself into Harry’s chest. “Gimme a second, I’m fine,” he explains, and Harry sighs as he steadies Louis against him.

“Who are you here with?” Harry asks, hoping there are housemates of Louis’ around that Harry can deliver Louis to so they can get him home safely. Harry helps Louis leans up against the sink counter before he turns the tap on. He uses his hand to wet the back of Louis’ neck, hoping to cool him down. Louis’ head lolls forward onto Harry’s shoulder; he’s fucked. Louis doesn’t answer his question.

Harry weighs his options. He’s not going to leave Louis in this bathroom, hardly responsive and certainly at risk of being taken advantage of. He can’t lug around Louis’ dead weight until he can find Niall to leave together. His only option seems to be to call for a taxi and take Louis out to it to send him home.

Except he doesn’t know where Louis lives.

“Fuck,” Harry groans, one hand steady at the back of Louis’ neck to keep him from slumping over. He fishes his phone out of his pocket with his other hand and calls for a taxi to the house. Louis can’t walk on his own and Harry can’t carry him that far. His only option seems to be to take Louis to his and Niall’s flat for the night. It’s better than the guilt that would weigh on him if he were to leave Louis here and something happened.

“Alright, you, let’s go,” Harry says, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and moving to slip an arm around Louis’ tiny waist.

It takes a few minutes to make it from the bathroom and out to the street to wait for the car but they make it and Harry gets Louis into the taxi ahead of himself before giving the driver his address. This is a mess. This isn’t exactly what he had in mind when he thought about taking a cute boy home.

With the driver paid and Louis back slumped against his side, Harry gets Louis up and into his own flat, kicking the door closed. Louis’ still pretty out of it, not really sobered up at all but at least able to half-heartedly stumble along where Harry leads him. Harry’s heart clenches at the thought of another Alpha leading Louis somewhere. There were a few guys at the party Harry knows stories about, a few guys Harry would have hated to see find a pretty omega in a situation like this.

“Let’s get you to bed,” Harry says to Louis, finally reaching down to scoop Louis up into his arms bridal style. He can carry him this far, easily.

“Sorry,” Louis whispers, though Harry’s not really sure he has much of an idea what’s even up anyway.

“It’s okay, you’re alright,” Harry tells him as he slips into his bedroom. This poor, beautiful boy was alone on a bathroom floor, passed out, and no one had come looking for him. Harry hates whoever Louis was there with based on this alone.

Gently, he settles Louis down into his bed, moving down to pull Louis’ Vans off his feet and set them down on the floor at the foot of his bed. Sleeping in those tight,  _ tight  _ jeans is probably going to be terrible but Harry isn’t about to be the Alpha that brings an omega home for his own safety and  _ then  _ undresses him once he gets the omega into his own bed. Not today. Louis will have to deal with the discomfort.

“Sleep it off,” Harry tells Louis before tugging the duvet up and over Louis body. He looks so small and vulnerable, soft and sweetly tucked into Harry’s bed.

Harry’s going to need to wash the sheets first thing in the morning. Louis’ scent is going to be everywhere tomorrow and Harry is hardly prepared to deal with the scent of omega all over his things. It’s going to drive him crazy for a little while, he knows. Fuck.

He lets himself look a moment longer, lets himself take in the soft, brown hair fanned over Louis’ high cheekbones and the way his pretty lips part slightly as he slips into sleep. Louis is possibly the most beautiful omega in the whole world and it pains Harry a little bit not to crawl into bed and spoon up against him, to curl Louis into his arms and keep him safe and warm.

Alpha instincts be damned.

Harry sighs and moves to wiggle out of his jeans, leaves them in the laundry basket before he leaves the bedroom in just his t-shirt and boxers. He can take one night on the sofa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry checks on Louis when he wakes in the morning, sees the boy still curled in his bed, all mussed hair and cheeks flushed with sleep. He leaves a glass of water and two paracetamol tablets on his night table before slipping back out of the room to start making breakfast in the kitchen. If Louis hasn’t woken on his own by then, Harry will get him up. He can’t have Louis sleep the day away in his flat, no matter how hungover he’s going to be.

It’s when Harry is flipping the pancakes on the griddle that he hears footsteps in the hallway. Niall didn’t come home last night – Harry can only hope he spent the night with Liam – so it can only be Louis in the hallway.

His suspicions are confirmed when he sees Louis appear in the kitchen entryway, looking sleepy and also miserable, no doubt feeling the hangover.

“How the fuck did I get here?” Louis asks, defensive as he was last night, but Harry can smell the tinge of fear he’s exhibiting, too. His heart does a weird squeeze at the realisation.

“I found you passed out in the bathroom,” Harry explains, calm as he finishes turning over each of the pancakes. “I tried to ask you where you lived but. You were pretty out of it,” Harry says, glancing up at Louis. The tangy smell of fear is stronger and Harry tries his best to come across as non-threatening.

“So you thought you’d take me home with you? Easy pickings?” He snaps, taking a step back to give himself access to the entryway – to run, Harry supposes.

“No!” Harry nearly yells, knowing that his Alpha voice isn’t going to help the situation when Louis is already feeling vulnerable. “No,” he repeats, softer this time. “God, no. Never. That’s what I was worried about when I found you! I went to have a wee except you were passed out on the damn floor and I was afraid of some other Alpha finding you like I did! I couldn’t leave you there like that, could I?” Harry asks him.

He’s trying his best to come across as honest and innocent as he really is before he continues.

“I didn’t know who you were with, where you lived… what other option did I have? I brought you back here and put you in my bed. I slept on the couch,” Harry says, explaining himself and hoping Louis can pick up on his honesty.

Harry can sense how tense Louis is right now, can feel the palpable fright coursing through Louis’ veins. He supposes he’d be anxious and afraid as well, if he had woken up in a strange place – especially being vulnerable as an omega is among the wrong Alphas.

Louis doesn’t speak for a moment and Harry feels uncomfortable keeping the eye contact, so he turns to start plating up pancakes instead.

“I made some breakfast, if you’d like to have some before you leave. I imagine you don’t feel all that well right now,” Harry says quietly, switching the griddle off before moving to set the plates on the small little table in his and Niall’s tiny kitchen. He doesn’t want to startle Louis so Harry simply sits himself down in one of the chairs and glances back at Louis.

Louis’ watching him carefully, not making any moves to come into the kitchen again but he hasn’t left, either, so perhaps that’s a good thing.

“Why would you do this?” Louis asks, hesitant as he steps back into the kitchen slowly. “Bring me home with you and just… you know,” he shrugs, but the unsaid ‘ _ not take advantage of me _ ’ doesn’t go unheard.

Harry drizzles syrup over his pancakes, frowns a bit as he sets the bottle down. It’s sad that Louis feels he has to ask those kinds of questions. He can’t help but wonder if something’s ever happened to Louis before.

“At the risk of sounding like a total wanker, we’re not all like that,” Harry explains as he looks back at Louis. “I thought it was the best option. I didn’t want anything bad to happen,” he says.

Harry watches as Louis comes to sit in the chair across from him. He watches as Louis settles a little bit, takes a slow breath and looks back at Harry. He doesn’t smell very afraid anymore, which is nice. His anxiety was on the rise smelling Louis like that. A fearful omega triggers Harry’s instinct to fix, to protect, to save, and knowing he couldn’t do much about Louis being afraid was stressing him out.

Louis is quiet for a moment as he takes the syrup to douse his own pancakes in the stuff. He picks up his knife and fork, cuts off a piece, and puts it in his mouth. It’s quiet, tense in the room, until Louis speaks again.

“Thank you,” he says, soft and gentle, not making eye contact. “I’m embarrassed, but I appreciate it,” Louis tells him and Harry’s chest loosens a little.

“It’s okay,” Harry tells him. “We’ve all gotten far more wasted than we should have at some point. It’s just shitty that you have to be more on the edge about it. Worry about more bad things,” Harry says as he eats a bite of his pancakes.

“Yeah,” Louis nods gently, sighing as he puts his fork down. “This is great but I think I might throw up if I eat any more,” he says with a self-deprecating little laugh, no doubt still embarrassed about how drunk he’d gotten, how hungover he is now. Harry smiles, shakes his head and laughs a little.

“It’s fine, I understand,” Harry tells Louis. He watches as Louis nudges the plate away and sighs softly. Even hungover and having slept in his clothes he’s the prettiest boy Harry’s ever seen.

“I don’t think I was very nice to you last night,” Louis tells him, frowning as he studies Harry’s face like he’s trying to remember their interaction. “Sorry, I just don’t usually bother giving Alphas my time because I’m not interested in being their arm candy and they all have these stupid ideas that I’m going to fawn all over them and it’s gross,” he says, and Harry can’t help but bark out a laugh.

_ He  _ is an Alpha, Louis knows this, but has no problem dishing out exactly what he thinks about Alphas anyway.

“I completely understand,” Harry nods, laughing lightly as he finishes up his last bite of his breakfast. “I don’t like it either. I try not to be like that. It’s hard sometimes, but I try to keep it in check,” he says with a small shrug. “I was staring at you last night and it wasn’t very nice of me, either,” he shrugs. It’s only right to admit his own faults if Louis is, also.

Louis smiles at Harry, soft and sweet and pretty, and leans forward to rest his chin in his hand, elbow on the table.

“Why were you staring?” He asks, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Um,” Harry sputters a little, knowing he’s caught and Louis has the upper hand here. “I was just. You know. You? You’re. I mean, you were the prettiest boy in that whole room?” Harry offers, suddenly nervous under the omega’s intense stare.

“Just in the room?” He asks, and a bit of the fiery snark from last night is coming out again.

“Oh, shut up,” Harry laughs as he leans back in his chair, relaxing in the less-tense atmosphere. “You know what I meant,” he says, shrugging a bit.

“You meant that I am the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen and you couldn’t help but to stare at me last night. Or right now, for that matter,” Louis tells him, coy and grinning like a fucking wolf. Harry’s so fucked.

“Something like that,” Harry agrees before he gets up to begin clearing the plates away so he can escape being looked at so closely by Louis. 

Louis’ blue eyes are beautiful and piercing and Harry needs to take a little breath to settle himself, because Louis’ confidence is back – he’s not afraid anymore – and the tang of fear is now overridden by the warm sweetness of flirtatious omega in the air and Harry doesn’t need this. 

He’s going to have to open the windows and wash his sheets and take a shower as soon as Louis’ gone to get the scent of beautiful omega out of the place before he goes wild with it.

“You haven’t even told me your name,” Louis says as he watches Harry tidy up the dishes. “Noble, chivalrous Alpha doesn’t even introduce himself, hm?”

“Harry,” Harry says, looking over at Louis for a moment. “I’m Harry. My friend last night was there, he told me your name,” he explains before going back to rinsing the plates off.

“Thanks for looking out for me, Harry,” Louis says softly as he stands from his seat. “I should get home. I don’t want to get in the way,” he says as he slips past Harry. Harry watches as Louis stops at the whiteboard on the fridge, uncaps the pen and scribbles his number down on it before putting the pen back. “Text me and I can take you for lunch or coffee or something to make up for this,” Louis tells him, glancing back at Harry.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Harry says, shakes his head a bit as he follows Louis to the door. “It’s really not a big deal. It was no trouble,” he babbles as Louis tosses his fringe from his eyes and looks up at Harry.

“Then let me take you as a date, and not a thank you,” Louis says, bold and bright as he locks eyes with Harry. Harry feels warmth flood his chest, can’t help the way he scents Louis’ pheromones in the air, flirty and warm and delicious.

“Oh,” he says, biting his lip gently. “Really? If you’re sure,” Harry tells him, nodding gently.

“Text me,” Louis says again before reaching for the door. “You’re very nice, and very handsome,” he says, not wasting a second as he slips out the door and closes it behind him. Harry’s head is reeling a little. He’s not sure if it’s just because of what just happened or the mixture of Louis’ lingering scent – a scent that had gotten richer as Louis’s confidence rose.

“Fuck,” Harry curses as he shakes himself from his omega-induced stupor before he immediately heads for the bedroom. He has to open the windows to air his room out as he strips the bed, set on washing the bedsheets to rid Louis’ scent from the fabric. Harry hates himself a little for the way his cock perks up in interest at the scent of omega filling the room. Louis’ scent is so warm and rich and shame washes over Harry as he doesn’t stop himself from pressing the pillowcase to his face, breathing in slow and deep. It hasn’t been terribly long since Harry last hooked up with someone, but it’s been ages since he last slept with an omega – even longer since he knotted one – and Harry really can’t help himself but to slip his hand into his joggers and curl it around his hardening cock.

He washes his shame off in the shower after tossing the sheets into the wash and forces himself not to text Louis immediately.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They set a date for Tuesday - lunch in between classes because it’s the only day either of them can seem to find some spare time. Harry’s not complaining one bit. He thinks dinner dates are too formal and the pressure always feels a little weird. Lunch is perfect for taking it easy and having all the time in the world to talk and hang out and get to know one another a little better.

Harry is intrigued to learn more about Louis. He already knows Louis is full of snark and attitude but Harry really likes it. He’s dated one other omega before who was lovely and very nice and the sex had been amazing, but Harry and he both hadn’t felt the pull to bond with one another and felt it best to go their separate ways. 

Something about Louis draws Harry in though. He’s obviously the most beautiful omega Harry’s ever seen and that certainly helps, but the spark of life he has really keeps Harry curious and wanting to know more about him. Louis isn’t afraid to speak his mind and doesn’t go soft for Alphas paying him attention and Harry gets the sense that someone’s really going to have to be special to keep Louis tied down.

It feels like a lot of pressure, considering how drawn Harry already feels to Louis, but he’s willing to put the work in.

Harry arrives early to the cafe they agreed upon and chooses a booth near a big window, sits facing the door to watch for Louis. He takes the place in - a few students drinking too much coffee with text books out, other couples on dates, the sour pungent smell of jealous Alpha somewhere toward the back of the cafe. Harry checks the time on his phone before he sets it aside again.

Right on time Louis steps through the cafe door, the little bell above jingling as he comes through. Harry can’t help but to break into a smile as he watches Louis gaze over the room. He breaks into a beautiful smile when he spots Harry, and Harry lifts his hand in a hello as Louis makes his way over to the table.

“You’re early,” Louis says as he slips in across from Harry. He’s beautiful as ever; golden and bright; big, blue eyes and chiseled cheekbones. Harry has to remind himself not to stare too hard, though he’s certain he could get caught up in just looking at Louis and taking in the warm, sweetness of his scent so close like this.

“Only just got here,” Harry shrugs, smiling across at Louis. “Barely sat down before you came in,” he explains, and Louis seems to take it as fact and smiles. 

Harry gets them drinks - tea for Louis, coffee for himself - and the conversation comes easily. Harry learns that Louis is a student also, though Louis is in his final year. Harry’s never dated anyone older than him, but he’s certainly not against it. Louis is only two years older - it’s no big deal - and there’s something arousing to him about the idea that Louis is older, has more experience than he does… Harry may well be an Alpha but he isn’t at all afraid of an omega who can give him a run for his money. Louis is one of those types; full of attitude and commanding whatever space he’s in. Harry loves it already.

“What about you, hm? I’ve never really met an Alpha like you,” Louis says and it catches Harry a little bit off guard.

“How do you mean?” He asks, hoping Louis isn’t displeased with how their afternoon is going.

“You’re nice,” Louis says with a small shrug and Harry’s heart sinks a little. The bar is far too low for Alphas. “You’re nice and you’re not trying to intimidate me or show off.”

“Thank you,” Harry says, smiling a little as he watches Louis across from him. “I don’t know. My mum and sister are both omegas, and they’re the loveliest people you could ever meet. I guess it was different for me being raised in that environment. I didn’t really have any Alphas around to influence me too much,” he explains, shrugs a bit. “I mean, I’m sure you know, there’s instincts and stuff, of course. I try to be nice but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel crazy sometimes.”

Louis peers at Harry over the rim of his cup and raises his eyebrows curiously, encouraging Harry on.

“Just with different people and stuff. Most of my friends are betas because it’s easier to deal with. I know a few Alphas - good Alphas - that I like. But it can be overwhelming sometimes, with other Alphas and omegas around. Like the night we met, I guess. You caught me staring and I know it’s rude but sometimes it’s like I can’t help it? Like my brain has short circuited and all I can process is how good you smell,” Harry says and he knows a blush is dusting his cheeks. That might have been too forward to say.

Harry chances a glance at Louis and is relieved at what he sees. Louis is smiling, soft and sweet, and not looking at all put out by it.

“If staring is the worst you can do I’d say you’re doing just fine,” Louis tells him with a gentle nod. “I’ve had to deal with much worse from Alphas,” he says, and Harry’s heart sinks a bit.

“I’m sorry,” he tells Louis. “You don’t deserve that. You can’t help what you were born as. You are very lovely, though,” Harry tries, not afraid to flirt a little.

Louis smiles at him and ducks his head a bit, fringe sweeping into his eyes as he blushes.

“So are you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They see each other again a few days later. It’s not long before Harry spends much of his free time hanging out in Louis’ flat he shares with his pretty Alpha best friend Perrie. She’s feisty and full of piss and vinegar in all the right ways. Harry loves the way Perrie doesn’t take any shit from anyone, loves that she isn’t afraid to speak her mind, loves the way Perrie took him aside to demand to know Harry’s intentions with Louis before giving her blessing to Harry.

Mostly he loves the way Perrie made it loud and clear she has no interest in male omegas; Louis’ like her brother, and she is full-steam ahead sights set on romancing the pretty omega girl, Leigh-Anne, who lives across the hall. Louis tells Harry he’s pretty sure Leigh-Anne is just as interested, judging by the way she lingers in the foyer to talk to Perrie most mornings. 

It’s been a steady few weeks of Harry and Louis seeing each other, ordering take aways for tea and studying together on Louis’ bed, but nothing more nefarious than a few goodnight kisses has come between them. 

Harry’s not complaining, but Louis is an omega and often unable to control the way he submits rather limply into Harry’s arms when their kisses heat up. A pliant, beautiful, sweet-smelling omega pressed up against Harry has been wank fodder upon returning home for a handful of nights in a row and he’s frustrated, but he can deal.

“I want to ask you something,” Louis says one afternoon as he straddles himself down across Harry’s legs in his bed. Harry is sat up against the headboard, phone in hand as he scrolls through Instagram, but his attention is easily pried away to the lapful of beautiful omega he’s currently got. He sets his phone aside and curls a hand around Louis’ thigh and looks up at him.

“Ask away,” Harry says with a little smile. Louis looks a little bit nervous and it’s not really concerning, but he’s unsure what Louis could possibly be nervous about. They haven’t established a formal relationship, but whatever they have, Louis definitely wears the pants.

“Come here,” Louis says as he brings his hands up to rest against Harry’s shoulders and pulls him in against his chest. Harry goes easily into the hug, cuddling Louis into his arms and nuzzling into Louis’ neck to breathe in the rich, delicious scent of his skin.

“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asks, a little concerned now. He holds Louis close, drags the tip of his nose up Louis’ neck to the soft skin behind his ear. He can’t help himself but to breathe in deeply. If he was a man of lesser control, he would have moaned at the way Louis’ scent surrounds him, makes his dick twitch a bit in his jeans.

“Nothing,” Louis tells him, shaking his head. “Do you smell that?” Louis asks, his hand tangling into Harry’s curls gently. Harry frowns a little as he nuzzles in, breathes in deeper, and oh, that’s nice. Warm, rich, sweet,  _ desire.  _

“Smells amazing,” Harry tells him, whines a little as Louis pushes him back against the headboard again. He could die happily buried in Louis’ neck, he thinks.

“Smells like heat,” Louis says, blunt and point-blank. Harry’s eyes widen, staring up at Louis. He’s been with omegas through their heats before. Louis smells delicious, no doubt, but it’s not heat. For as much as Harry prides himself in being a rather calm Alpha, an omega in heat is near impossible for him to not get a little ragged over. It’s consuming, overwhelming, nearly brings him to his knees with desperation to seek out, protect,  _ knot.  _

“I trust you know your own body, but you’re not in heat, Lou,” Harry says, laughing a little. He’s tempted to lean in to scent Louis again but he knows better. Louis hates that most of the time. There’s more to him than being an omega, and he’s not afraid to call Alphas out on their shit.

“Not  _ yet, _ ” Louis says with a little laugh. His hands slip down over Harry’s shoulders and along his broad chest gently. “But soon,” he says, softer, near a whisper, and Harry almost has to strain to hear it.

“Soon?” Harry asks quietly as he lets his thumb rub back and forth over the inseam of Louis’ jeans. 

“A day or so,” Louis explains as he meets Harry’s gaze again. “I’m due really soon,” he says as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth. That would explain why Louis’ scent has been a little richer lately. Always delicious, but  _ more  _ lately.

“What are you going to do?” Harry asks, feeling a coil of hot nerves turning in his stomach. They haven’t established themselves as an official couple, and Louis is free to do whatever he wants about his heats, but the idea of Louis alone and waiting for his heat to pass in agony pulls at Harry’s heartstrings. Even worse, the idea of Louis asking another Alpha to help him through it flares up a spark of rage in Harry’s chest that he works quickly to stamp down before it shows on his face at all. He’s disgusted by the thought of Louis with another Alpha this week, but the rational side of himself knows that Louis is capable of making his own decisions.

Harry watches as Louis stares back at him, face softening a little as he cups a small hand against Harry’s sharp jawline. Harry meets him halfway for a soft kiss and sighs into it, pulls Louis a little bit closer by his hips.

“I want to spend it with you,” Louis says, soft and so close that his lips brush Harry’s as he speaks. A surge of emotion fills Harry’s heart and he cuddles Louis into him, wraps his arms around Louis’ back to keep him in close.

“Really?” He asks, shuddering a bit at the thought. They’ve not even fooled around together and now Louis’ talking about Harry taking care of him through his heat this week. Maybe as early as tomorrow. It’s a little overwhelming.

“Yeah,” Louis nods against his shoulder, presses a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “I want it to be you. I trust you,” he says quietly and Harry can’t help but to squeeze him a little. That’s all he wants, really. Louis doesn’t give his trust out easily, is protective of himself and quick to put space between himself and others who might take advantage of a small, pretty omega such as himself.

“That means a lot to me,” Harry says as he closes his eyes and cuddles the beautiful little omega in his arms. “I’d be happy to.”

“But,” Louis starts, pulls away to sit up properly so he can look at Harry again. “Harry. I don’t want to just fuck through my heat and be done with it. I want you, okay? I want you to be my Alpha,” he says and Harry can hardly believe what he’s hearing. This isn’t as simple as Louis asking Harry to be his boyfriend. This is something much bigger, much more than just dating, or even boyfriends.

“Louis... “ Harry starts, frowning a little in concern. “Lou, that’s really big, I-”

“No, listen,” Louis cuts him off, shaking his head a bit. “I know what I’m talking about. I know, okay? I’m an omega. We’ve got a sense about these things and I know that this is what I want. I want to be yours. I want you to be mine. You’re not like any other Alpha I’ve ever met. You like me how I am. You don’t try to stamp out anything about me,” Louis says as he reaches down to tangle their fingers together, pulling Harry’s hand into his lap. “You don’t care that I have an attitude problem or that I almost never listen to anything you say. You don’t try to control me or get jealous about my friends when I go out somewhere without you. I’m never going to meet another Alpha like you, Harry, I know it. You’re it for me, alright? I’m on birth control. I’m not going to get pregnant. And if you don’t want to bond with me yet, that’s okay. I can wait. But I want you, Harry. I don’t just  _ want _ you to be my Alpha… I already know that you are.”

Harry’s heart is pounding in his chest and he finds himself unable to look away from Louis’ bright-blue eyes, practically seeing right through into Harry’s soul. He’s a little bit shocked, but not all that surprised, deep down. There’s been something about Louis that’s pulled Harry to him from the moment he saw Louis. He’s wanted to spend all his time with Louis whenever possible, wanted to cuddle him and touch him and kiss him goodnight, and had shameful wanks at home over the lingering scent of Louis on his t-shirt. 

How calm he feels should be the best indicator that Louis is right about all of this.

“Okay,” he says softly, nodding his head gently as a smile spreads on his face. “I’m yours. This is crazy, but I’m yours,” Harry tells him before pulling Louis in for a deep kiss, hands curled around Louis’ hips and pulling him in closer. He can’t help the soft moan he lets out this time. Louis’ lips are so soft and perfect, his pheremones are kicking into overdrive in preparation for his upcoming heat and the fact that there’s an Alpha -  _ his  _ Alpha - in close proximity at nearly all times.

“You’re it for me,” Louis tells him in between kisses. “I just know. I knew when you made me breakfast in your flat that morning. I want you so much,” he says, breathless and sending shocks of arousal all down Harry’s spine.

“I want you too, Lou,” Harry says as he presses another kiss to Louis’ lips. “I wanted you from the minute I saw you at that party. I couldn’t stop myself wanting you,” he tells Louis, groaning softly at the little bite Louis delivers to his lip.

Harry slides his hands down over Louis’ hips to cup handfuls of his arse, squeezes and moans at how full and curvy Louis is. He’s got an arse to die for - an arse Harry would happily spend hours with his face buried in, eating Louis out until he couldn’’t take it anymore.

That’s a thought for another day, though. They’ve not done anything more than kissing at this point and Harry’s picked up on the sense that Louis wants their first time to be his upcoming heat. Harry doesn’t care if it’s cheesy to wait for a special time to sleep together, he’d do anything Louis wanted him to. He’s so gone for Louis already, knows he belongs completely to this pretty, beautiful, little omega.

“Sleep over?” Louis asks, pulling back from the kisses and looking at Harry again. “Please? It’s going to come sooner than later, I can tell, and I don’t want to wake up alone,” Louis tells him. The worry in his voice goes straight to Harry’s heart, clenching and sending bolts of protectiveness through Harry. The thought of Louis - his omega - waking up alone and in heat and agony, having to call on Harry to come, makes Harry desperate to never let that happen, to protect Louis and look after him and never let him suffer in any way, ever again.

“Anything you want, Lou,” Harry says, nods as he runs his hands back up to Louis’ waist to circle his arms around Louis and pull him into a cuddle. “Baby, anything,” Harry tells him as he nuzzles his face into Louis’ hair and breathes in his rich scent. Harry can’t deny that he’s turned on by all of this, that his cock is hard in his trousers at the scent of an omega almost in heat and the emotionally-charged conversation they’ve just had, but he can take it down a notch. His pretty,  little omega is emotional and he needs to be cared for in a completely non-sexual way. Harry’s happy to do it.

Harry helps Louis get out of his jeans, takes his own off, and settles back into bed in just t-shirts and pants. He lets Louis lay his head on his chest and strokes his fingers through Louis’ hair softly, reveling in the happy little sigh Louis lets out. It calms Harry, too. As an Alpha he’s over-sensitive to the emotions of omegas and his instincts drive him to make sure everything is taken care of. Especially now, knowing that though they’re not bonded, this beautiful boy is his omega. A pleased, happy omega brings Harry a sense of calm and peace. It’s the same the other way, too. That morning in Harry’s kitchen with Louis fierce and defiant and angry had sent Harry’s own emotions into overdrive with the desire to fix and manage and calm. Stressed out omegas erupt pheromones everywhere that stress Alphas out, just the same.

Louis drifting off to sleep - exuding sweet, rich scent - sets Harry’s heart at ease until he’s able to fall asleep as well, arm curled around Louis’ body.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry wakes up to Louis, overheated and a bit sweaty, and smelling like Harry has died and gone to heaven. Surely this is what heaven must smell like - sweet and warm, needy omega. He groans softly as he buries his nose against Louis’ neck and breathes him in, Louis’ rich scent flooding his senses and kicking his need to take care of Louis into overdrive.

Louis murmurs something unintelligible in his sleep, all sprawled out in the bed and looking feverish. He’s warm to the touch and Harry is too much of a gentleman to look but his best guess is that Louis is hard beneath the covers, judging by the way his hips rock against the mattress. Harry leans over to press a kiss to Louis’ cheekbone, nuzzling his temple gently.

“Louis,” he whispers as he drags his big palm down Louis’ back. “Baby, wake up,” he murmurs, fingertips skittering beneath Louis’ t-shirt to rest at the dip of his spine. He’s so warm.

Louis stirs slowly, eyes blinking open hazily before he focuses on Harry.

“Oh,” he gasps softly, lets out a soft whimper as he shifts to turn over onto his side. “Shit, hi,” he says, shuddering a bit as he stretches and arches his back. 

“Sorry to wake you,” Harry says as he reaches out to push Louis’ fringe back out of his eyes. “You were sort of talking in your sleep,” he tells him as he strokes his fingertips down along the side of Louis’ neck.

“I feel hot,” Louis says through a sigh. “And horny,” he whines. Harry can’t help but to laugh.

“I can tell,” Harry says with a grin. “You smell like heaven.”.

“Feel like crap,” Louis laughs and Harry grins, shaking his head. 

“Tell me what you need,” he says, wanting Louis to take the lead. He supposes they’re officially together now that Louis has claimed Harry as his Alpha, and it’s a little bit backwards to how things usually go, but he’s happy about it. Still, he doesn’t want to make any big, hulking Alpha moves that Louis is uncomfortable with. It’s best Louis leads this, even if Harry can hardly stand the way his cock is hardening in his pants. He absolutely can’t control it or the way his instincts react to Louis going into heat, but he can control the way he handles the situation. If Louis told Harry not to touch him and to leave he would, no matter how hard it would be.

“Kiss me,” Louis says as he tilts his chin up toward Harry in invitation. Harry isn’t one to deny Louis anything he wants so he complies easily, shifts a bit on the bed to lean over and press their lips together. Louis whimpers into the kiss and Harry slides his hand down the dip of Louis’ waist to the small of his back and pulls Louis in close so they’re pressed up against each other. The kiss turns heated very quickly, more a mess of tongues than anything but Harry isn’t complaining. Louis presses closer against him, grinds his hips and hard cock against Harry’s abs and it’s so fucking hot.

It’s so impossibly hot feeling Louis grind against his body, practically using Harry’s body to make himself feel good. He breaks away from the kiss to trail his lips down over Louis’ sharp jaw line instead before he suckles gently at the soft spot beneath Louis’ ear, just to hear him moan. Louis doesn’t disappoint and his soft moans and whimpers spill easily from his lips. It’s music to Harry’s ears.

“Get your clothes off,” Louis whines a little, pushing back at Harry’s chest so he can shift away to tug his own t-shirt up over his head. “I wanna see you,” he says. Harry’s stunned for a moment as he watches Louis’ shirt come off. He’s got the prettiest, smoothest body and Harry wants to put his mouth all over Louis. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry says as he, too, pulls his t-shirt off. He casts it aside and waits for Louis’ next move, only taking his pants off when Louis does the same. Louis’ warm, rich scent fills his senses even more now that he’s naked. He doesn’t just smell like heat; Harry can smell the slick his body is starting to produce and it’s all he can do not to reach between Louis’ legs to feel it with his fingertips. Harry groans a little as his eyes rake over Louis’ body. He reaches out to curl his fingers around Louis’ hip and pull him back in close again. 

Louis does him one better and pushes Harry’s chest so he’s flat on his back before Louis tosses a knee over Harry’s hips and straddles him. Harry’s had his share of hook-ups with betas and a long-term relationship with an omega in the past, but he’s never been with anyone who pushed him around and took what he wanted, like Louis seems to be doing. It goes against Harry’s own Alpha instincts not to take control but something about Louis simply doing whatever he wants to make himself feel good is driving Harry absolutely crazy with arousal. 

“Your cock is so big,” Louis all but purrs above him, straddling Harry and running his small hands down Harry’s toned chest and abdomen. “Oh god, I don’t think I’ve ever fucked anyone as big as you,” he says and Harry isn’t sure if it’s the truth or if it’s just Louis trying to rile him up - either way, it’s working. Harry shudders and can’t help the way his hips roll up against Louis on top of him. 

Louis shifts forward, grinding down against Harry so their cocks rub together and Harry whines a bit as he slides his hands up Louis’ thick thighs to grip at his hips.

“Louis, fuck,” Harry groans a little. “You’re somethin’ else,” he says as Louis teases his fingertips gently along the base of Harry’s cock. He’s rubbing them softly up and down right where Harry’s knot will form, teasing the sensitive area and grinning as Harry’s cock twitches at the touch.

“You have no idea,” Louis tells him with a devious, little grin. 

Harry can’t help but laugh a little at the reply, to lift his hips up into Louis’ touch. “Show me,” he says, shuddering under Louis’ fingertips.

“I need to come,” Louis says, straight to the point. “I need to come over, and over, and I need your knot,” Louis tells him as he teases his fingertips over the head of Harry’s cock, smearing his pre-come over the head before he lifts his fingers to his lips. Harry moans as he watches Louis’ tongue flick out to lick his fingers clean. “Fuck, you taste good,” Louis purrs, sucks a finger into his mouth obscenely before letting it slide out again with a  _ pop.  _

“Come up here,” Harry says as he shifts a bit against the pillows to slouch down a little more. “Sit on my chest, baby,” Harry urges as he tugs at Louis’ hips to pull him along. Louis whimpers above him but moves as Harry directs him, spreads his legs wider in order to straddle Harry’s chest. His beautiful cock is right in Harry’s face and Harry can’t resist tipping his head up enough to nuzzle his cheek against the underside of it. 

“Jesus, Harry,” Louis whines. His little hands are holding on to the headboard of his bed, head dropped down between his arms to watch as Harry parts his lips and mouths up the underside of Louis’ cock from base to tip. Harry’s big hands are cupping Louis’ arse, squeezing handfuls as his tongue flicks out to lap over the head of Louis’ cock and taste his pre-come. 

Harry opens his eyes to meet Louis’, keeps hold as he takes Louis’ cock into his mouth and sucks softly at the head. Louis tastes incredible; tastes like everything perfect and right in the world, tastes like the most beautiful omega in the world gone into heat.

Harry could suck Louis’ cock all day.

Louis moans above him, grinding his hips forward into Harry’s mouth and Harry is happy to take it. He lets his eyes fall closed and relaxes his jaw enough to let Louis fuck his cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry has always gotten off on sucking cock and this is no different - he takes Louis easily into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing around him and using his tongue to swirl along the head each time Louis rocks back. 

He tests the waters by slipping his fingers down between Louis’ cheeks, moaning around Louis’ cock as he feels Louis’ slick against his fingers. Louis gasps and arches his back when Harry presses his fingertips against his hole, rubbing gently back and forth but not pressing inside. 

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Louis whines above him. Harry watches as Louis pulls his lower lip between his teeth and sits himself up properly, seemingly torn between pushing his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth and grinding his arse back onto Harry’s fingers. “Please,” he pants. “Please, put your fingers in,” Louis moans, cock twitching in Harry’s mouth. He’s close.

Harry does as Louis asks and presses his middle finger into the tight, warm, wet clutch of Louis’ arse. Harry moans around Louis’ cock and bobs his head a little faster now, sucking deeper as he slowly curls his finger in and out of Louis’ arse.

Louis comes with a sharp cry, spine arching and head tossed back as he fills Harry’s mouth. Harry swallows eagerly, moaning as he pulls off Louis’ cock and laps at the head with his tongue while he gently presses his finger against Louis’ prostate again.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moans as he looks up at the boy sitting on his chest. Louis whines softly as he pushes himself back to where he’s straddling Harry’s hips again, then slumps down to lay against Harry’s chest as he regains his breath. “You’re so fucking hot, holy shit,” Harry says, curls his arms around Louis’ back to give him a cuddle. Omegas are so vulnerable when they’re in heat, which comes with its own set of emotional feelings too. Harry cuddles him close, strokes a large hand up and down Louis’ back to soothe him as he comes down.

Harry’s harder than he’s probably ever been in his life but the Alpha in him knows he can wait to come. This is all about making sure his omega is sated and taken care of and he’ll get his own pay off later when Louis is begging for his knot.

Louis sighs after a moment, settling again as he finally sits up to look down at Harry.

“That was so good,” he says, pleased little smile on his face. “I want to come again,” Louis tells him, bright-blue eyes full of mischief and desire. 

Harry laughs and pulls Louis down in to a kiss. He’s happy to make Louis come as many times as he needs. It’s thrilling to be with an omega again like this, and it’s even more amazing because Louis is his omega now. 

He moves to turn them over so Louis’ lying on the bed on his back now, Harry settling into the cradle of Louis’ thighs and grinding down against him. 

“You have any idea how fucking good you smell?” Harry says as he leans down to press kisses across Louis’ collarbones, nibbling gently as he goes. He pays special attention to Louis’ nipples, rolling his tongue over each of them and suckling gently, loving the feeling of Louis’ nipples hardening in his mouth like this. Louis arches up against Harry’s mouth, gasping sharply and tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls as if to hold him there. Harry’s happy to comply - sucking and nibbling at one nipple while his fingers roll and pinch the other.

“Tell me,” Louis gasps, spreads his legs wider to grind up against Harry with leverage from his feet pressed into the mattress. 

“So good, Lou,” Harry whines as he finally moves his way down Louis’ body to suck a bruise into the cut of Louis’ hip. His scent is intense down between his legs and Harry is going a little dizzy with it. “So fucking good. I wanna taste. I want you all over me,” Harry says, the idea of their scents mingling together, all over each other, going straight to his already throbbing cock.

“Do it,” Louis urges as he pulls his legs back a little more in order to spread himself wider. “Lick me out, babe,” Louis tells him and Harry certainly isn’t one to ignore a request from his pretty omega.

Harry moans as he shifts back on the bed, hands pressing the backs of Louis’ thighs to his chest. He shudders as he gets a good look at Louis all spread out like this for him; pretty, pink hole wet and needy for some attention. His slick is all over Louis’ thighs and Harry dips his head in to lap it up. He moans, growls throatily as he tastes Louis, trailing his lips down and down until his uses his hands to hold Louis’ cheeks open and dips his head. The first roll of his tongue over Louis’ hole makes both of them moan, Louis’ hands clutching at Harry’s hair and pulling him in. Harry licks over Louis eagerly, lapping at his slick and swallowing happily as the sweetness fills his mouth. He was born to do this, he’s certain. Born to taste and please and take care of this omega. He’s never tasted anything better, never been so turned on by anyone he’s ever fucked before, never wanted to spend his life doing exactly this for the rest of time.

Louis brings something out in him.

“Oh god, Harry,” Louis cries above him. “Oh fuck, don’t stop,” he gasps, grinds his hips down against Harry’s mouth as Harry drags long, slow rolls of his tongue over Louis’ hole. He’s going to make Louis come like this; going to make him come from getting his arse eaten and nothing else. 

It doesn’t take much with how over-sensitive and desperate for it Louis is. He’s a mess of moans and grinding his hips back, tugging at Harry’s curls and murmuring a mixture of how good it feels and how close to coming he is.

Louis comes in spurts over his own belly and Harry pulls up from between Louis’ legs to lap at the come on Louis’ belly instead. His face is wet with Louis’ slick, smeared everywhere deliciously and Harry couldn’t care at all. His moans as he licks up the come on Louis’ belly, pressing a kiss to Louis’ navel when he’s done.

Louis’ cock is still hard and he’s still panting and Harry might be in love with him.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis sighs heavily, writhing a little as he reaches out to pull Harry up into a kiss. Harry wipes his face with the back of his hand first before he goes in to kiss Louis, to let Louis lick into his mouth to taste himself. 

“Feel good, baby?” Harry asks as he pulls out of the kiss. Louis looks pretty debauched at this point, sweaty and flushed, hair a mess, but he’s the most beautiful boy Harry’s ever seen and he only looks better the messier he gets. Harry loves it.

“So good,” Louis whines, nodding a little. Harry watches as Louis’ hand curls around his own cock and strokes himself a few times, shuddering with how sensitive he is.

“You’re incredible,” Harry tells him, watches as Louis touches himself, still not satisfied. He won’t be, not completely, unless he gets knotted, and even then it will only last a few hours before he’s desperate for it again. “God, you’re so beautiful. I want you so bad,” Harry says, frozen as he holds himself above Louis and watches Louis stroke his cock. 

“Fuck me, yeah?” Louis purrs up to him, all coy and smirking as he spreads his legs in invitation. “I want that big cock inside me so bad, Harry. Never taken anyone as big as you,” he says. “Can’t wait to feel your knot,” Louis tells him, moaning prettily beneath Harry.

“Oh god, yes,” Harry says as he shifts back up onto his knees between Louis’ legs. His own cock is so hard, flushed red and aching for some attention. Now that Louis’ begging for Harry to fuck him, he’s feeling more and more crazy with it, with the desperation to get inside Louis. “How do you want it, baby? Tell me what you like,” Harry says, ready to do whatever Louis wants.

“Just like this,” Louis says. He lets go of his cock to curl a leg around Harry’s hip and pull him closer. “So I can kiss you when you knot me,” Louis tells him. Harry groans a bit, shuddering a little. 

“Alright, baby,” he says as he shifts in between Louis’ legs, reaches down to curl his hand around his cock. His own touch makes him moan, sensitive and so, so needy. “You’re ready?” He asks as he rocks forward, rubs the head of his cock against Louis’ hole to tease him a little. Louis reacts just as he’d hoped and tosses his head back with a long, loud moan.

“Yes, fuck, Harry,” Louis whimpers as he pushes his hips back. “Fuck me, I want you so bad,” he says, choking on a moan as Harry chooses that moment to press in. Louis is so tight and hot around him, slick and perfect and drawing Harry’s cock into his body. He takes it so beautifully, moaning as Harry fills him up and presses in deep until his hips are flush with Louis’ thighs. Harry can hardly stand how tight Louis is, stretched around his big cock and looking like there isn’t anywhere else in the world he’d rather be.

“Oh god, Harry,” Louis whimpers as he clutches at Harry’s shoulders, leg curled around Harry’s back to hold him close “Oh fuck, you feel so good,” he purrs against Harry’s ear, biting at the lobe gently. “So fucking big and deep, shit.”

Harry grinds his hips slowly, rocking his cock inside of Louis rather than thrusting in and out. He loves how receptive Louis is, how much he seems to love the sensation of just being full, not necessarily needing to feel Harry pushing in and out of him. He grinds in deep, rolls his hips against Louis before finally easing himself back, pulling out slowly to drag the sensation out for Louis.

Louis looks so beautiful, cheeks flushed and warm and pretty lips parted as he moans softly when Harry grinds his cock back inside him. Harry’s been with a few really demanding omegas before; omegas who demanded he fuck them hard and fast to make them come multiple times - and that’s all well and good, Harry’s never been upset about any of that. But there’s something different and amazing in the way Louis seems pleased, content to take Harry slowly and feel every inch of Harry’s cock pressing into him, and dragging back out slowly. Harry is in awe as he watches Louis and the way he moans, whimpers, gasps at the sensations. 

“Feel good, baby?” Harry asks as he presses a few kisses to Louis’ jaw. Judging by the soft, pleased little moans Louis’ letting out, Harry knows the answer but it’s nice to hear him say it.

“Feels so good,” Louis nods, breaths coming a little faster as he rocks his hips back against Harry grinding into him. “Love feeling so full of you, can’t wait for your knot,” he says through a whine as Harry grinds into his prostate.

“Gonna knot you, Lou,” Harry tells him, picking up his pace a little and thrusting a little harder into Louis now. “So close already, you’re so tight and perfect,” he says, his own breaths coming faster now as he pants. 

“Do it,” Louis says as he opens his eyes and looks up at Harry. He tugs Harry down by his shoulders so they’re flush against one another, Louis’ cock trapped between their bodies. “Knot me, okay? I want you to knot me and fill me up,” Louis says before leaning in to press a kiss to Harry’s lips. 

Harry knows this is only the beginning of Louis’ heat and one round of sex like this will only satisfy Louis for a short while, but there’s something intense and intimate about taking it slow and gentle like this. Louis’ eager to be knotted but he’s not at the utter desperation Harry knows omegas go through when they’re further along in their heats. He has a feeling Louis is going to be both desperate and demanding, taking much of the control from Harry and using Harry to get what he wants. Harry is strangely okay with that.

A beautiful, demanding little omega is exactly the right counterweight to Harry’s own rather zen Alpha. 

“Ready, baby?” Harry asks him, feeling the swelling of his knot at the base of his cock. If he’s going to knot Louis it needs to be soon, lest he grow too big to press inside. 

Louis nods, cries out as Harry grinds in deep and hard. “So ready, give it to me,” he purrs, biting against Harry’s lip.

Harry does as he’s told and thrusts in hard, deep; gasping as his knot fills out inside Louis, locking them together. He hears Louis cry out and feels the hot, wet spurts of Louis’ come between their bodies as he grinds his hips in, letting Louis feel the width and stretch of his knot.

Harry comes quickly after, gasping as pulse after pulse of his come fills Louis up. He’s weakened with the force of his orgasm and can’t help but to press against Louis, lie against him to catch his breath and his strength as he comes. His orgasms last ages as it is, but nothing compares to being knotted inside an omega like this. Nothing compares, he knows now, to being knotted inside  _ his  _ omega like this.

“Oh fuck, Lou,” Harry gasps, shuddering above Louis and whimpering as Louis squeezes around his knot, squeezes another pulse of come out of him. “Shit baby, you’re incredible,” he says, littering kisses all along Louis’ neck before nuzzling in close to breathe him in slow and deep.

Louis smells like him and it’s driving Harry a little bit mad. He still smells like beautiful, sweet omega, but there’s that musky, warm scent of himself mixed together with it and it makes something protective and fierce coil low in Harry’s belly. This beautiful, mouthy, perfect little omega is his. He chose Harry to be his mate, to bond with him, to care for him, and Harry knows he’ll spend his entire life making sure he does right by Louis. 

Louis could have any Alpha he wanted. An omega with his beauty and his delicious scent could easily have whatever he wanted and Harry is who he chose. Harry will honour that choice for the rest of his life.

“You okay, love?” Louis asks him as he strokes Harry’s hair back from his face. They’re tied together and Harry’s still coming inside him, spent from the force of his orgasm, but he’s brought out of his daze by the touch and voice of his pretty omega. He nods gently, kisses Louis’ neck softly.

“Perfect,” Harry says, shivering a little when Louis lets his legs slip from around Harry. It’s not the most comfortable position to knot in but he’s grateful that Louis seems content with Harry’s weight resting on him. 

“Me too,” Louis sighs, happy and warm and perfect. Harry can smell the satisfaction in Louis’ skin. It’s delicious. 

When his knot has gone down enough, Harry gently eases out of Louis’ body and moves to the side in order to cuddle Louis into his arms instead. There’s a sense of loss that clutches at his heart at the feeling of not being inside Louis anymore but he knows that won’t last long. Louis will be ready for more in only a short while. 

They cuddle close for a few minutes, a mess of sweat and slick and come between them, but neither can be fucked to care. The closeness and bonding after a first mating is important and Harry wouldn’t leave Louis’ side for anything. He presses a few kisses along Louis’ hairline, nuzzling in close to take a deep breath of his scent. 

Harry knows, no matter that he was hesitant at first, he’s going to bond with Louis tonight. Everything inside of him, every instinct he has tells him to make the bond mark the moment he has another chance to. The thought of sinking his teeth into Louis’ shoulder sends a jolt of arousal down his spine, already anticipating just how incredibly it’s going to feel to have both of their bodies flooded with bonding hormones. 

This beautiful, sweet, wild omega is his mate. Harry’s going to spend the rest of his life making Louis happy.


End file.
